


Amalgam

by Katiebug586



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Amalgam, Amalgamation - Freeform, But mostly angst, Fluff and Angst, Forced Fusion, Fusion, Seizures, Undertale References, amalgamate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug586/pseuds/Katiebug586
Summary: All it took was a simple diagnosis and a simple experimental treatment for Craig and his friend's lives to go completely downhill.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing me and my friend decided to collab on, expect more chapters soon!

The creek. A place of enjoyment, a place of hospitality, a place where you can run around and be yourself. Deep in the heart of it all, were three kids, Craig, J.P, and Kelsey, who went on all sorts of wacky adventures. Whenever they weren't out and about, they hung out at the stump, their base. It just so happened they were at this place when our story begins.

“Ah man, I'm so bored! J.P said, throwing his hands in the air. “We've done literally everything in this creek! What's left to do?!” Kelsey, on the other hand, simply ‘sharpened’ her sword with a rock. “We could go around and hunt for werewolves! Somebody in the creek has to be one! I'm guessing my money on Jason!”

J.P shook his head, “Nuh-uh! It's gotta be The Timekeeper! She's always up in her little timekeeper area, alone, perfect for kids who don't want other kids to know they're a werewolf!”

“Jason!”

“Timekeeper!”

“Jason!”

“Time-”

“WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?!” Craig suddenly shouted, “Uh- Sorry!”. The other two started at Craig for a few moments, before J.P asked “Sheesh, Craig! What's wrong with you?!”, but only getting a blank response. “Uh, earth to Craig!”

“Ah!” Shaking his head, Craig looked at the two, still not responsive as usual. “I’m sorry guys… I’m not feeling all that great…” He said, looking down at the ground. “Oh… What’s wrong? Do you gotta go number t-” J.P was silenced by a jab in the rib by a certain sword, “J.P, quiet!”.

“No, I just haven’t been feeling myself lately… I just feel, different.” J.P sighed, “Aw, does this mean we can’t go hunting for werewolves?”. Trying to stand up on his two shaking legs, Craig grabbed his staff and walked over to the chair. “W-We can still go!” He said, stuttering slightly.

“Are… Are you sure? I mean, me and J.P can go! You could sit this one out if you wanted.” Craig simply shook his head before getting up onto the chair. “I’ll be fine, alright? If I feel any worse, I’ll let you two know, okay?” J.P and Kelsey looked at each other with worried looks, but nodded back, nonetheless, before jumping up on the chair with Craig.

Outside, Craig jumped, though landed a bit less graceful than usual, “Alright, so where to first?”. “I was thinking we could hit the Duckmart first and grab some werewolf hunting supplies. I mean, we could go to the Trading Tree, but I’m not sure Kit specializes in werewolves.” Before anyone could object, Kelsey was already walking off in the direction of their local Duckmart.  
“Yea, come on Craig! I heard Duckmart’s got a sale on floaties!” J.P took off after Kelsey, and despite the pain in his legs, Craig followed the two. It was only a little leg pain, right? Maybe he just sprained something. He did play in the creek almost every day, after all.

\-----

The Duckmart in question was rather empty, save for the trio and a few other people. The three adventurous kids wandered around the aisles, looking for something that could aid in their quest, while Craig started to slightly limp. Taking notice of this, Kelsey stopped him, “Craig, I’m serious. If you’re not feeling good, just go back to the stump, or better yet, just go home!”. Kelsey looked up at their taller friend. “Me and J.P can handle this, right?”.

“Uh, what? Oh, yea. We can totally handle this, whatever we’re doing. What are we doing again, exactly?” As Kelsey reminded J.P what they were doing here, all the while holding back the urge to facepalm, Craig stumbled backward, feeling a sudden bout of nausea.

Looking back at her friend, Kelsey leaped forward and carefully caught Craig before he could fall.  
“Alright, that’s it. We’re putting this off. Come on buddy, speak to me! What’s the problem?! What’s wrong?!”

“I… I’m…” Craig started to say before he suddenly went limp in Kelsey’s arms. “Craig? CRAIG! He… He’s dead! He’s dead and we killed him by not making him go home!” J.P ran around the aisle, panicking, “We’re monsters, Kelsey! Monsters! Nobody can know about this! We gotta go on the run and-”. Suddenly, there was a small twitch of movement from Craig.

“He’s… He’s not dead, J.P. HE’S NOT DEAD! YES! We still got time to save him! Come on, we’ll hitch a ride to his house and let his parents-” Kelsey was cut off by another even less unnatural twitch. “I know buddy, we’re excited that you’re alive too. But just calm down.” Another twitch, then another.

“Uh, Kelsey? I don’t think Craig’s okay.” J.P stated, watching Craig, still in Kelsey’s arms, twitching more and more now. “Duh, J.P! Something’s wrong!” “Your yelling isn’t making the situation any better!” J.P. yelled back causing passing shoppers to stop and stare. Nobody bothered to help, because these “creek kids” come in and do weird stuff all the time. Craig’s limbs started jerking violently.

“J.P! Call Laura!” Kelsey finally shouted, still clutching onto Craig’s jerking and heaving body. “What can she do?!” J.P said, getting more and more anxious, “Just do it!”. Not wanting to face Kelsey’s wrath, despite her small size, J.P picked up his phone and dialed his sister’s number.

“Oh hey, Laura? Craig was acting funny when we went shopping for werewolf hunting supplies and now I’m pretty sure he’s dying. No, it wasn’t my fault! What do you mean werewolves aren’t real?! Well, he’s kinda spazzing on the floor, so can you at least come over here though? He’s not looking so hot.” J.P was busy talking on the phone, while Craig’s condition was getting much worse, jerking and spazzing, while Kelsey had him on the floor, trying to get him to stop and calm down. He jerked a final time before stopping, and went limp on the floor, though his panicked breathing at least let the other two know he was still alive.

\-----

When Craig finally started to regain consciousness, he wished he didn’t. Everything in his body hurt and felt sore, and his vision was blurry. Was that J.P in front of him? No, J.P didn’t have a ponytail. His vision cleared up, revealing it was in fact, Laura.

“Are you alr-” She began before Craig felt another bout of nausea, but this time, instead of losing consciousness, what little breakfast he had came up and onto the floor. “Ew!” His friends backed up, while Laura sighed.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry.” He said, “It’s fine. You honestly think I’ve never dealt with a seizure before?”. A seizure? “Is that what that was?” He heard Kelsey say. “What was what?” His head hurt the most, and he felt groggy, wanting to fall back asleep. “Well… my brother said you fell unconscious and started ‘spazzing on the floor’.”.

“I thought I just… you know, fell asleep or something…” Craig said, looking at the floor, downcast and slightly shell shocked, both from the apparent seizure and the fact he HAD a seizure in the first place. Wasn’t he a healthy boy? Why was he having seizures, of all things?

Before he could ask any more questions, another wave of tiredness went through him, and he passed out again, but this time, thankfully, because he was tired, and not because of a seizure.

 

\-----

“Give it to me straight doc! Am I dying?!” Craig cried out.

Dr. Bridger, one of the many hospital workers, who, along with Laura, worked in the pediatrician area as well, looked at Craig amusedly, before pushing up his glasses. “I’ll be honest, this IS pretty serious, Mr. Williams. A kid like you getting a seizure doesn’t sound normal at all. Thankfully, as you and your mom know, the test results are back in, and we’d like to share them with you.” He glanced at Laura as he finished speaking.

“Now, looking at these, we can, fortunately, rule out epilepsy, but we found out something far worse in return.” As Dr. Bridger said that, Craig felt a pang of fear. What was wrong with him, that was worse than whatever ‘Ep-eye-lip-see’ was?

“Craig has… (Some brain degenerative disorder we couldn’t find anything or make anything up so :/)” While his mother looked horrified, the boy in question was just confused. “W-What? What’s that? Is there a cure? Will I be okay?” As soon as the first words left his mouth, the rest came out rapidly.

The two nurses both grimaced at the question, though Laura spoke up, “Well, Craig, you see, there’s stuff that just can’t be fixed.” Craig sighed, “So that’s it? I’ll be stuck with this for the rest of my life?”.

“Now, Craig…” Laura began, unsure of how she was about to break the news to him. Thankfully, Dr. Bridger continued from her as she was unable to say anything else, “Well, as my colleague was going to say, this disease causes brain cell death, and general degeneration, and eventually, death.” Craig started to breath heavier, as he clutched onto his mom. 

“How long… do I have?” He asked, tearing up slightly. “I’d say about a month.” The man said, aloof. Craig didn’t say anything but hugged his mom even harder. “Craig…” “I’M DYING!” “Craig sweetie calm down-“ “DEAD DEAD DEAD AS A DOORNAIL!! CRAIGGY BOY IS DYING! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!” Craig flung himself out of his mother’s arms and flailed dramatically. Nicole rolled her eyes and pulled him up by his shoulders, “Calm down, please. I know this is hard, but you don’t need to make yourself look like a fool in front of everybody.”. 

She then looked towards the two nurses “Isn’t there something we can do? Anything?”. A glint was seen in the male nurse’s eyes. “There is something. It’s experimental, but it could-” Laura suddenly butted in, “No, no, we are NOT giving him that.”. The former simply scoffed, “But why not? It could cure him! Sure, It’s experimental, but he’s the perfect test subject!”

“He’s not just a lab rat you can use and abuse! He’s just a kid! We can’t give this to him!” Laura balked at Dr. Bridger, “It’s just a test run, Laura. He’ll be fine. Besides, he’ll die anyway. If something happens at least we'll know how it'll work.”.

“How it'll work? Is that ALL you care about? This is my brother’s friend we’re talking about here! He’d be devastated if something happened to Craig, all because you decided to give him something that’s hardly been tested! Sure, if it doesn’t work he’ll die, but do you really want to kill him quicker?” Nicole and Craig watched as the two nurses argued with each other until eventually Dr. Bridger fixed his glasses and faced the parent and child.

“Well, Laura, this is up to them to decide, not us. If they refuse, that’ll be the end of that.” Laura let out a “Hmph” and walked away from him, “Very well, if something happens, don’t try to pull me into your lawsuit.”.

A deep sigh was heard, before Bridger continued, “All right, as I was explaining, it's your choice.” Craig was about to respond with more questions about what Laura meant, but a sudden spasm of pain shot through him. As he whimpered into his mom, she finally spoke up.

“I'll do it. If it means my little boy doesn't have to suffer anymore.” She glanced at Craig, who was slowly recovering himself from the ordeal. Breathing heavily he nodded, “Yeah, it hurts.”. He was still for a moment, staring into nothing before he fell out of his chair while shaking uncontrollably. Nicole yelped and kneeled next to her kid, not knowing what to do she snapped at the doctor. “Do something! Now!” 

Laura panicked “Uh…”, unsure of what to do, until Dr. Bridger calmly strode over the child, giant needle in hand with a very questionable liquid inside. He gently pressed Craig down on the floor and raised the needle over his head. Before he could do anything, Laura grabbed his wrist, “Bridger, you could seriously hurt him!”. Bridger let out a cocky smile, “Isn’t he already hurting, Laura?” Laura looked down at her brother’s best friend. His movements were now more violent and only the whites of his eyes were visible. Laura bit her lip and released her grip on the doctor’s hand. The shine of his glasses reflected off of the needle before he drove it into the boy’s thigh.

Immediately, Craig gasped before going limp. “Is he dead? Please tell me he’s not dead.” Laura whispered. Nicole, however, was silent. Thankfully, Craig let out a loud sigh, however, he didn’t wake up, instead, he snored a bit.

The nurse let out a sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding in, before continuing, “Well, Mrs. Williams, I apologize for my co-worker’s apparent rashness, but well, thankfully, it looks like it worked. I think I need to take a break, ugh.”, as she got up and left the room. Dr. Bridger looked at Nicole, with a charming yet slightly off-putting smile. Nicole cradled Craig’s sleeping form, “You sure he’s fine now?”

“Oh, don’t worry, Mrs. Williams, everything will go according to plan."


	2. The Amalgamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 2, after several days of editing and mishaps! Enjoy!

A week or so had passed after the second seizure bout, but it wasn’t like Craig was keeping track. The boy stayed unconscious the whole week after, and one could tell it was a side effect of the experimental treatment given to him.

Thankfully, his two friends visited him everyday and stayed as long as they could. The whole situation was touch and go, but so far, everything seemed okay. Hopefully everything was okay and they could forget about all this.

Eventually, during one of their visits, Craig opened his eyes.

\-----

If he thought waking up after the Duckmart incident was bad, someone should’ve forewarned him about this. His entire body felt like he had fallen off of those Ninja Kids’ waterfall, like how J.P did when he thought he was an alien. Fun times.

Groaning, he sat himself up and tried to open his eyes, even though he was blinded by the light. “Craig!” Two voices called out to him, before he was almost crushed to death in a hug. Well, two hugs.

“G-Guys?” He called out. “We were so worried!” Kelsey cried out, “When your mom called and told us what happened, we dropped everything we were doing and came right over, isn’t that right, Mortimer?” Mortimer simply tweeted and ruffled his feathers.

“Oh, right. I went back home after the first uh… sedge-ure, how was werewolf hunting?” Craig asked, hoping to take their minds off of everything. Maybe they had a good story to tell, even if it didn’t have him in it.

“Well, werewolf hunting was a bust. But Jason just MIGHT be a werewolf! He was telling us to leave him alone and all that, sounds like werewolf behavior doesn’t it? Isolation, rudeness, we’re definitely onto something!” Kelsey swung her sword around as she told her story.

“Yea, I just think he missed you, you know, since you were in the hospital for about a week.” J.P finished and Craig slightly blushed as he let out a slight laugh. “Well, I bet he missed not having someone to torment.” The former shook his head, “Ah no, he had plenty of people to torment. You know, Bobby, Uh… Handlebarb, I think he was even annoying Mackenzie as well at some point.”.

Craig wanted to laugh, but something felt off to him, to say the least. He felt really… sweaty? But he didn’t feel hot at all, in fact, it was rather chilly in the room, with the AC in the room cranked up high. Maybe it was because he was sick? Oh yeah, he had to tell his friends he, The Great Craig, was going to die at the ripe age of nine, wonderful.

“So uh, you probably know now, that I won’t uh… be here for long, right?” He asked trying not to get dramatic again, and they sadly nodded, before J.P spoke up “You wouldn’t be here for long IF the doctors didn’t save you!”. Craig perked up, “Huh? Saved me?”. “Oh yea, Laura told me everything! You started spazzing out on the floor, then her friend Dr. Bridger stabbed you with a needle or something and you passed out! And that cured you!” J.P said, without even taking a single breath.

“Wait, really?!” Craig whispered, trying not to shout, this was a hospital after all. “Yeah! It’s a miracle! Who’d know what we’d do without you! I mean, J.P’s nice and all, but you’re the dude who balances everything out!” Kelsey reached in for a hug but quickly jumped back. “Eck, what’s on you?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, “You feel all… sticky.”. Craig touched the back of his neck, becoming more and more confused and panicked. It felt weird and really really soft for some reason. “Uh…” He started, trying not to freak out.

He tried to jump out of the bed, but found he couldn’t, for some odd reason. He heaved his legs to the side of the bed, but, to his horror, his legs were everywhere. And I mean literally everywhere! His flesh was melting and slowly forming a puddle in his bed. 

“W-What?! What’s happening to me?!” He shrieked as Kelsey and J.P ran up to him. “Alright, easy buddy, here, lean on me, I’ll get you to Laura!” Kelsey grabbed Craig, but as she tried to help him up, she realized her arm was stuck on Craig. 

“I-I’m stuck!” She yelped, as she tried to pull away. “I got you!” J.P ran and grabbed the two, on the left side. “J.P NO!” They both yelled, but it was too late, now all 3 of them were stuck on Craig, as his legs continued to melt.

“Well, at least it can’t get worse.” J.P said. Bad timing. Suddenly, the rest of Kelsey’s body started to melt with Craig, her legs looking especially like a mess. “Nice going J.P!” She screeched, trying not to panic. Mortimer tried to fly off of Kelsey, but couldn’t, as if he was stuck on her head. “Oh yeah well-”

“Guys stop fighting! I’m scared” Craig said, trying to seperate the two from him, to no avail.. J.P now was melting as well, and the panic and terror of the situation made all three of them pass out in the hospital bed.

\-----

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Craig became aware of something falling on him, but what? Opening his eyes a bit, he saw a slouched over J.P almost on top of him, what was he doing here? What happened? He could hardly remember anything, except for a lot of panicking and-

Another drop came down on him, but looking up, he only saw J.P, asleep like a baby. He squinted his eyes, looking at him hard. Then, to his disbelief, what looked like a drop of… yellow-ish paint, came off of J.P and rolled down right onto Craig.

“AH!” He tried to recoil away from J.P, but couldn’t. His hands and arms felt weak, and no matter how far he tried to back up, he couldn’t get away. He looked around at his surroundings, which he couldn’t see that well, because, something was blocking his field of vision.

“W-What?” His voice sounded hoarse and weak, and his throat hurt. What happened? Where was he? He tried to talk again, but his voice failed on him, and what came out was a pathetic near silent “J-J.P! W-Wake up!” Craig heard a strained trill and looked over to see Mortimer resting on top of Kelsey’s head looking exhausted.

“M-Mortimer? Is that you?” He managed to choke out. Mortimer looked at Craig from the corner of his eye but didn’t turn around fully. He flapped his wings and let out another strained noise. Okay, seriously, what was going on?! Before he could question any further, he heard a, thankfully human, noise. Kelsey stirred from Mortimer’s squawking and, being the quick mover she is, tried to leap up. Pain shot through all of them causing them all to wake up fully. 

“OW! What the heck was that?!” J.P cried out, glancing around. Silence, as the two looked around, and then at each other… 

“AAAAAH!!!!”

“Craig get your leg juice off of me!”  
“How about you get your leg goop off of me!”  
“Guys stop fighting! Where’s Mortimer?!”

A chirp, this time not as strained, was heard. Kelsey reached up to try to pet him but she touched a bunch of what could be described as hair goop as well. “Ew! What is this stuff?!” She tried to wipe the orange sticky mess on her shorts and the three gasped in unison as they looked down. Their entire lower halves were melted together in a slimy mess. Anything that could’ve been their legs was lost in the sea of melted flesh that stained the hospital sheets. 

Craig tried his hardest not to panic, but he was clearly hyperventilating. “Alright, let’s not panic, let’s handle this like mature-” Looking down again, however, he began to hyperventilate even more, borderline ready to run around screaming his head off, which he just might’ve, if he had legs.

“I HAVE NO BONES! I’M DYING!! I’M DEAD YOU HEAR!”

“J-J.P calm down I’m sure everything will be alright-“

“Aw man, I thought it was bad when I broke my hand, now It looks like I broke my whole pelvis, legs included!”

Craig tried not to laugh, given how serious the situation was, but he couldn’t help but let out a snort. “Looks like you won’t be needing new shoes for a while!” He added, as J.P stopped freaking out and cracked a slight smile, “Heh, nice one Craig.” 

“Are we seriously cracking jokes during all this?!” Kelsey frustratedly began. “We’re literally FUSED together!” J.P cleared his throat, “Well, Kelsey, you know what they say. Laughter’s the best medicine! Well, I’m not sure if Laura says that. You know, cause she’s a nurse, she probably knows TONS of better medicine.”.

Wait, Laura... Laura! An idea popped in Craig’s mind, “That’s it! We gotta get Laura! She’d know what to do!” but then another problem came up. “Um, guys? How do we move?” The trio looked down at their puddle of legs.

“Uh… yeah, that’s a good question…” Kelsey resisted the urge to scratch her head while she thought, not wanting to touch anymore of whatever was on her hair. She tried to swing her pack of legs over to the side of the bed but her effort only caused pain to shoot through all three of them.

“Ow! Kelsey!” J.P cried. “Alright, listen guys, we need to figure this out together. Here, what if all three of us tried to do it at the same time?” Craig’s idea was worth a shot, wasn’t it? Sure, if it didn’t work, they’d be in even more pain, but, it was still worth testing. Kelsey and JP pulled themselves to the opposite sides of the bed while Craig pushed himself upwards. All three of them groaned as their skin stretched beyond its limits.

“Well, looks like we’re stuck here guys. Tell Goo that he gets my room AND access to my stash of comic books.”

“Don’t give up JP! I’m sure if we could just-“

“I’mma try again!”

“No!”

JP stretches to his side of the bed against the protests of his friends. “Hey I think I’m doing it! Whoop-“ All three of them fell off the bed in a giant puddle of fleshy goo. “Nice going J.P” Kelsey grumbled while Mortimer let out an irritated squawk. “Well excuse me for getting us up!”  
“Now we’re in more of a problem than when we started!”  
“‘Wah! I’m Kelsey and I’m so ungrateful! I like to complain! Blah blah bl-“  
“Oh you little-!”  
“Guys! Let’s just find a way to get up.”  
The two nodded, but how would they manage to get up without causing more pain? The three kids were in a revolting pile of limbs and flesh goop, their hair a goopy and unstraightened out mess, and, to their disgust, some of their flesh slime splashed on their faces during their fall.

“Ew!” Craig wiped it off as best as he could. “Kelsey you got your hair slime my mouth!” “That’s not mine it’s JP’s!” “Well I’m sorry!”

“Listen!” Craig growled, “We just need to focus, maybe If I focus hard enough then…” he gave it his all, ‘Come on’.

Slowly, Craig used his arms to push himself up (using his friends’ heads much to their displeasure) and Kelsey and JP followed suit. Soon, they were at least up, but how would they go about walking? They didn’t exactly have legs. Craig looked the melted flesh slime that used to be their lower halves. “Steady…”

Craig slid forward, like a slug, and his friends used their weight to support his movement. “Hey we’re actually doing it!” Craig cheered. The amalgamated trio made their way to the door, slowly, but surely. Using his still weak arms, Craig pushed it open, leading way into a long, narrow hallway.

“Now where do we go, Craig?!” Kelsey groaned, “I know! I’ve been here a lot, you know, between getting hurt, and just because I wanna see my sister, I think I might have an idea where she could be at!”.

“Where?”

“I...don’t know just a feeling!”

“So we’re going to wander around aimlessly? What a plan!” Despite Kelsey’s obvious sarcasm, that didn’t stop J.P from saying “I know right!”. Before Kelsey could argue further, JP yelled “Onward My noble steed!”, and Craig started to slide himself forward again. 

“I’m so going to get a bad rug burn from this…”


End file.
